Shattered
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy is forgotten at camp except bya few. But his dreams of Tartarus continously get worse and he realizes the pit is rising, he is betrayed and does the unthinkable. Then he wakes up a four-year old and is abducted by ONI to become the second wave of the SpartanII program. When Olympus needs him most will he leave them to their fate? even if he's already fighting the war? hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to attempt to write a new story, now I know that most of my readers will doubt my ability to update both... but I have a work schedule for each story, Percy Jackson. Greek? Roman? Or Both? I will work on on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays. This story I will work on on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Unless this one is crappy in which case I will stop it and delete it. I will have another poll up for the pairing while I am working on this first chapter, or when I get my internet back again. And I will need two OCs, so PM me with yours, I will need basic physical appearance, weapon(s), power(s), and personality. Thanks.**

**I don't own PJO or Halo! and i'll forget to do a disclaimer again so here it is.**

**WARNING, SEXUAL THEMES(not lemons) AND TERMS, MASSIVE AND UNREASONABLE AMOUNTS OF CURSING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Percy woke up in his cabin and sighed, he'd had yet another nightmare. This time it had been Annabeth that had been swallowed up by the physical manifestation of Tartarus, but for some reason he didn't feel sad like he had lost the love of his life, he felt like he had lost a close friend. Annabeth walked into his cabin without invitation and Percy felt a pang of annoyance at her presumptuousness and her invasion of his space but he quickly shook the feeling off, Annabeth was his girlfriend. Annabeth came over and sat on his bunk, she looked at him with pity and Percy suddenly felt angry,

"can I be alone for a while Annabeth, _please_" he asked, though the last word came out a little forceful. The blonde haired girl looked confused but stood up and left without saying a word. Percy got out of his bunk and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, he didn't feel particularly patriotic toward camp at the moment. Everyone except Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth had abandoned him, he didn't mean to overreact, but he had been prepared to sacrifice himself for them on multiple occasions and none of them seemed to care. Percy left his cabin scowling, he walked into the woods looking for a fight, but what he found was so much worse.

Percy walked through the forest until he reached an area where the trees were so close together that it seemed to be night, Percy slashed at trees and roots with Riptide but no monsters came near him. Soon he found a clearing but as he approached it he heard moaning, he started to turn around and leave, but then he heard his father's voice,

"oh Annabeth your pussy is so tight" Poseidon said, and Percy felt a cold feeling creep into his heart.

"Poseidon _YES_, just like that, shove your godly dick inside me!" Annabeth screamed, Percy stepped out of the forest and into view of two of the most important people in his life, two of the four people he had stayed alive for,

"hey _dad_" Percy said happily, though the last word came out as if there were nothing in the world lower than what he had called the god.

"uhhhhh" was all Poseidon could say, though he kept thrusting into Annabeth, and Annabeth kept moaning Percy's father's name, Percy smiled insanely and said, in a deadly calm voice,

"I curse you with the knowledge that when the great pit rises you will be without your greatest asset, and that you are the cause of Olympus's fall" his voice carried throughout the air and 11 flashed of light illuminated the clearing almost immediately, then Percy Jackson spun his faithful sword and somehow managed to slice himself in half at the waist with it, all while his father and girlfriend kept moaning each other's name and continuing in their disgusting actions.

**Thalia POV**

Thalia was grabbed by Artemis right after they had all heard Percy's voice in the hunter's camp cursing someone, and was told to shut her eyes. Of course she had complied and was flashed into another clearing where she saw Percy smiling insanely with a look in his eye that Thalia just couldn't quite place. Then she saw Poseidon, and Annabeth, naked and apparently joined at the hip but still moving. Thalia froze as her mind processed what was happening, Poseidon and Annabeth naked, it took Athena Screaming at Annabeth that she had been disowned, Artemis screaming for Apollo, and Nico and Hades both roaring a battle charge for her to realize just what was happening. Thalia suddenly placed the look in Percy's eyes, it was beyond pain, beyond betrayal, beyond being just plain broken, Percy Jackson had been broken, and then broken again and again and again, and now he was shattered.

**Nico POV**

Nico had gone with his father to wherever he was going, apparently they had arrived late because Artemis had just screamed for Apollo. Then they saw why she had screamed for Apollo, and felt it, he was dead after all. Then Hades saw why, Nico followed his gaze and froze,

"you have gone to far this time _brother_" Hades said, then his helm of darkness appeared and Nico drew his sword. Almost as one, they charged Poseidon and Annabeth, the closest father and son had ever been to each other in that moment.

**That's it guys... that hurt me to write and I bet it hurt some of you to read. Nasty, just nasty, I can't believe I came up with that but I felt that Percy just getting abandoned and cheated on wasn't enough... so I took it across the line and damn... I didn't realize just how bad it would be until I wrote it, I also realized that it would work very well for this plot. Yes it is a Chaos story, but barely so don't complain about cliches. I think it's been proven uncliche (is that a word?) by that disgusting first chapter... Nasty... just nasty...**


	2. Percy get's promoted

**Hello guys, I have another chapter of Shattered, obviously, honestly I've had this idea floating around for a few weeks and if I don't get it out it'll distract me while I'm working on my original story. I would really appreciate reviews but I'm not gonna say I need them to update, they certainly help if I am making a lot of mistakes or something though. The poll that will decide Percy's pairing is up on my profile and it is imperative that you vote now so that when I get to the point where that character is introduced I know which character to use.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV ~500 years later~<strong>

Percy awoke screaming and his mother rushed to soothe her four-year old back to sleep. Eventually the child again closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, this time with a soundless sleep, he had been having terrible nightmares for months. ONI didn't know that though, they didn't know that the first pick of the second round of abductions for the Spartan II program was really the famous hero Perseus Jackson, or that he had woken up screaming for months, that night they replaced Percy Jackson with a flash clone and spirited him away to Reach, the flash clone died only two months later.

**Still Percy POV five years after his abduction**

Percy led 120 of his fellow Spartan recruits through the jungles of Reach, their target was a pelican presumably under armed guard, and their only way back to base hundreds of kilometers away. Percy watched from the trees as the three guards patrolled around the parked pelican with their rifles trained on the forest, Percy had overheard the commanders talking about a Spartan with the call-sign "117" and how he had led every single one of his comrades aboard the pelican and flown them all back. Percy intended to do the same, he stepped out of the trees and silently charged the closest guard. The man was down before he had time to yell and Percy had his assault rifle in hand, he fired a burst into both of the other guards legs and motioned for his stunned comrades to follow him. Nine year old Percy still had nightly nightmares, but he didn't wake up screaming anymore, he was numb to the feeling of a bronze blade slicing through his flesh, just as he was numb to the feeling of watching the blonde girl and black haired man commit vile acts right before his eyes, he couldn't feel anything anymore, only duty.

**Time Skip 11 years**

Percy stood at attention in front of Dr. Halsey as a group of scientists fitted him with the Mjolnir armor, he had watched his fellow Spartans get outfitted patiently while silently observing their olive green armor. His was pitch black, the helmet was larger and the visor was black as well, a plume sprouted from the top and ran down the back almost like an ancient Greek helm, even the visor was shaped like a Greek hoplite helm,

"you are the first Spartan II selected to be a member of ONI for combat missions Spartan 241, you did a good job Percy, I have been given the authority to promote you to the rank of first lieutenant by Admiral Cole" Dr. Halsey said, then Percy was handed his helmet, which had previously been in the hands of one of the techs. Percy put his helmet on and smiled for the first time in years underneath, a chip was placed in his palm and Halsey said,

"the slot for the chip is in the back of your helmet" Percy slid it in and a cold feeling filled his head,

"hello Perseus" a distinctly female voice said, Percy didn't react, he turned and walked toward the testing ground, his comrades from training were all standing at attention by the path leading to a small obstacle course.

"Percy, I'm Annabeth" Percy froze at the AI's name, he felt memories surfacing that he had been reliving night after night, then a green woman appeared on his HUD, she had faintly green glowing hair and looked absolutely nothing like the girl from his recurring nightmare,

"are you ok?" the AI asked.

"fine, but I am _not_ calling you _Annabeth_" Percy said, though for some reason the name came out full of hatred and malice, the AI seemed surprised but started giving Percy an idea of the obstacle course instead of probing further,

"it's a mine field, then there are turrets that you'll have to avoid, then something else, it's concealed from me but I suspect it's a surprise for you" she said.

"ok Beth, give me a systems check on the suit" the AI seemed pleased with the name and started to list off systems,

"shields are undamaged but offline, life support is undamaged but offline, advanced movement system? Just a second Percy" Beth said and disappeared for a moment, when her voice returned she sounded exited,

"you have a special suit, I have the specs now, advanced movement is a series of boosters that will allow you to burst any direction for a few seconds, or even slow a fall. You have advanced weapon and ammo storage, basically what it says it is, you can carry a small weapon, a magnum or sub machine gun, in addition to two rifles slung on your back, plus something else that I'll surprise you with once you can actually have it. You actually have an over shield just as strong as the shield already on the regular suit, it only goes to your wrists though and doesn't apply to the bottom of your feet. Collapsible wing suit, so you can glide short distances, your armor has special mechanisms so you can actually withstand a fall from orbit at high velocity without sustaining damage. I suggest you start with the boosters Percy" the AI finally finished and Percy smiled wryly. Percy turned his shields up to maximum everywhere and used his boosters to simply jump over the mine field, however as he landed four turrets spun up out of the ground and started firing at him, he leisurely turned his shield settings down on his feet and palms then simply walked through the obstacle course and past the area where the turrets could fire at him. Suddenly an alarm blared through his helmet,

"they fired a missile at us!" Beth cried indignantly Percy felt slightly annoyed at the sudden noise but ignored it,

"hack it, I know you can Beth" Percy said, a pleased beep came over the speakers and the AI went to work on the missile, then something else showed up,

"I'm reading a weapons lock from multiple inbound pelicans Percy" the AI said, Percy walked over to the closest turret and got ready to open fire.

**Thalia POV (at the time of Percy's death)**

Thalia drew her bow and shot an arrow through Annabeth's leg before Nico and Hades had even finished their battle cry, Apollo announced Percy was dead and turned his rage filled gaze on the god of the seas. Artemis was disgusted with Annabeth, the previously maiden girl had been Percy's lifeline, and she was cheating on him with his father, that is seriously fucked up. Thalia tied up the blonde before anyone could kill her and Apollo decided that her leg had to be amputated immediately, the old fashioned way, no painkillers, no gag, not even a sharp saw. Apollo set about removing it while Hades and Nico fought Poseidon with a fury, even Zeus looked pissed, which was only punctuated by the roiling of thunderclouds and the clap of thunder that followed lightning slamming into it's chosen target. Nico was glarign murderously at Poseidon and Annabeth was sitting there with a smile on her face while she stared at Percy's body, no one knew that Percy was in fact dreaming about this very moment, roughly 500 years in the future.

**Nico POV**

Nico slashed stabbed and blocked perfectly in time with his father, together they were keeping Poseidon on the defensive. Then something amazing happened, Hestia flashed into the clearing with a face that none would ever guess the goddess could even make, a face of pure rage, the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea threw fire at Poseidon and screamed things about betrayal and the hearth, she screamed about losing hope and her sorrow and rage was so much that images were projected into the minds of everyone present, an image of the hearth in Olympus, dead, cold, all hope was lost with the death of Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>That's gonna be it folks, this story will have shorter chapters so that I can focus on Percy Jackson, Greek? Roman? Or Both? And I also don't know how many of you actually like this story, so leave a review, seriously I need those to know how I'm doing.<strong>


	3. a mission! finally

**Thank you spellchecker011111, I took your suggestions into account and well... you'll find out which ones I used, though the idea of a wrist blade type thing was already in motion from the beginning, you'll just have to read to see the baddassery that Percy's armor becomes. **

**Percy POV**

Percy stood at attention on the bridge of the UNSC battle cruiser LaGrange in orbit around Reach, as Captain James Smith eyed him critically,

"you know this could go a lot smoother if you spoke up Percy" Beth said, Percy ignored his constant AI companion and waited for the Captain to speak. When Captain Smith finally spoke all he said was,

"get your gear stowed Spartan, ONI wants you back planetside down on Reach" Percy saluted and walked off the bridge. He didn't even return to his quarters, he didn't carry any luggage except his weapons and those he didn't get to keep in his quarters, he walked into his personal pelican and radioed the bridge for permission to disembark the cruiser, he received it quickly and was gone within five minutes.

When Percy landed at ONI Olympus base he found Dr. Halsey waiting for him, he walked down the ramp and saluted her as had become the habit of every Spartan II. They walked inside in silence and Percy noticed that she had striking grey eyes, Percy had never paid attention to the doctor's appearance before but decided the grey went well with her black hair,

"ONI has decided to send you on a mission into deep space, your objective would be to find the covenant, which is the threat that destroyed Harvest, and their home world, or worlds, and relay those coordinates back to ONI, you have some new armor we've been saving up just for you ready for deployment" Halsey said, Percy smiled slightly under his helmet but nodded. The pair entered an elevator and began descending into the planet, Percy reveled in the sense of weightlessness, he loved falling, especially from orbit. When Percy stepped out of the elevator a technician told him to remove his armor, he took it off piece by piece and then looked up at the new suit they had for him, it was still matte black, but now had a green hued trim that appeared dull, the helmet was the same, the advanced movement thrusters appeared larger and something Percy recognized as a jet pack was sitting on the back, the forearm pieces appeared bulkier than before but Percy assumed that ONI had finished what ever it was that hadn't been working on his last suit, he had tried to activate the cqc system but it wouldn't activate. The techs fitted him with the armor and as Beth was hooked up the green trim began pulsing randomly with light,

"go ahead and test it, that jet pack has the thrust of a pelican engine and enough fuel to get you into orbit, the CQC system is finally working, and I think you're gonna like it" Halsey said, Percy activated it with a flick of his wrist and twin glowing green energy swords sprouted from his forearm, under his visor he smiled wickedly and flicked his wrist again, the blades retracted. Then Percy activated the jet pack and was surprised when wings shot out of the sides,they were only about two meters long but they would work for some short distance gliding,

"this is gonna be fun Percy" Beth said, Percy could only agree with her.

**Thalia POV (same time frame as Percy POV)**

Thalia felt yet another aircraft entering the atmosphere of Reach, the gods had a second palace here, they spent half the year on Reach and half the year on Earth. It had been nearly 500 years since Percy had died, he was missed by all on the counsel and by none more than Thalia. Annabeth had secretly been made a god when Amphitrite divorced and disowned Poseidon, the sea god took his dead son's love and made her his wife, she was after all carrying his child and the sea god needed a queen, the child also became a god when the boy was born. Thalia hated Odysseus with all her being, he was the definition of what the hunters hated in males, and Artemis had sent the boy to Tartarus multiple times but he kept hitting on her.

**Percy POV Time Skip, Two Weeks**

Percy sat in the cockpit of his pelican, specially outfitted for slipspace, in orbit around a strange metallic planet,

"what is it Beth?" Percy asked, Beth seemed shocked but responded,

"it appears to be a forerunner planet, my sister AI Cortana has done more research than anyone one them but even she never recorded anything like this" Beth said,

"wait, _sister_ AI? How is that possible?" Percy asked,

"we were both made from Dr. Halsey's brain tissue" Beth answered, Percy didn't respond, she could basically read his thoughts anyway. Suddenly a blue beam shot from the forerunner construct and scanned the pelican,

"it's scanning us Percy!" Beth cried,

"oh really?" Percy asked sarcastically,

"wait, where did that come from, I didn't know Spartans even knew what sarcasm was" Beth teased, Percy was confused himself, until a circle on the forerunner construct opened and Beth pratically screamed,

"gravity well, it's pulling us in!"

**Thalia POV**

Thalia didn't realize who the pilot was until she checked the flight roster and saw a familiar face, black hair, sea green eyes, it was Percy Jackson.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia screamed from her bunk in the hunters permanent barracks on Reach, in a flash every hunter and the goddess herself were standing beside Thalia staring at the picture of the greatest hero Olympus had ever known,

"is it possible he went for rebirth?" Artemis asked,

"no, he got into the isles of the blest, there he can avoid that bitch forever." Thalia said,

"I must make inquiries, stay here and find out where he is going, pray to me when you find out" Artemis said.

"my lady, he's a first lieutenant with the Office of Naval Intelligence, his mission only says that it's in deep space" Thalia said, instantly the happiness the group had felt disappeared. Percy wasn't coming back.

**That's Chapter 3 guys, I know the chapters for Shattered are shorter but I am trying to focus on my first story and I also have homework and school stuff. Anyway, yes Annabeth (the AI) is Cortana's sister, and if the poll decides that the OC should be Percy's pairing it'll be "Beth" somehow converted into a human form by the librarian or Chaos or something. Percy is starting to get his mentality from his life as a demigod back, he is only a clear-sighted mortal in this story because he's already gonna be a badass and if I make him a demigod he'd just be OP. Yes the armor has glowing trim, but I thought that it glowing the color of Percy's AI as a default setting would be fitting for when he first get's it, but he is about to get another upgrade which will allow the trim to glow with a color representing his emotion, considering he is going to get them back in the next few chapters.**


	4. yet another upgrade

**Hey guys, here is chapter four! I think you'll like this one and thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really does help.**

** Percy POV**

Percy and Beth fell in the pelican toward the circular opening in the forerunner planet, Percy tried to fire the thrusters but they simply weren't working. The craft entered the planets atmosphere and the engines still didn't work, Percy pressed the eject button and the canopy was thrown away by exploding bolts, Percy unbuckled himself and threw himself out of the cockpit and into the open air.

**Thalia POV**

Poseidon returned to Olympus limping, he had just finished reforming in the pit for the umpteenth time, but some injuries even a god couldn't heal. Thalia watched him limp into the throne room, he was no longer an Olympian, but he was still allowed to seek audiences with Zeus. She tried to listen but couldn't hear anything, her efforts were rewarded however when there was a flash of lightning and a scream of pain, Thalia could guess Poseidon had tried for to much and angered Zeus, the sea god barely spent more than a week outside the pit anymore.

**Percy POV**

Percy activated his jetpack just in time to avoid a piece of falling ship, he had no idea where the debris had come from but it was about to impale him, he fired his rockets and flew toward the only structure he could see. He had only been flying a few minutes when he suddenly fell out of the sky, his jetpack wasn't working and his shields were cycling. Percy slammed into the ground and was on his feet in an instant, he scanned the area around him to make sure there were no threats but suddenly a 12 foot tall blue and grey robot appeared in front of him and swung some kind of energy blade, Percy managed to activate his duel energy swords and block it but was still thrown back,

"Percy!, aim for it's face" Beth said, but Percy was angry, this robot had strange designs covering it's body, and all the designs glowed blue, Percy took a defensive stance and got ready for the robot to attack. It charged at Percy and he used his boosters to jump over the hulking machine, he drug his energy swords down the robot's back and severed a leg, resulting in the machine dissolving into little blue cubes and screaming for a moment,

"you have proven yourself worthy Perseus Jackson" a voice said, Percy's head snapped toward the source, he saw a woman about eight feet tall with an extremely flat nose and shimmery blue eyes floating above the ground,

"I am the librarian, and you need to remember what happened before I gave you new life in this time." she said, Percy had a sinking feeling,

"do you mean those dreams really happened?" Percy asked in a somewhat small voice, the librarian only nodded and suddenly a shaft of blue light enveloped Percy before he passed out.

**Beth POV**

Percy passed out after the Librarian illuminated him with a shaft of blue light and suddenly Beth had a physical body, or at least she was possessing a machine's body,

"you will need to understand what happened to him if you are to work with him, you will be upgraded just as his armor and mind is being upgraded, however neither of you can ever allow humans to access his armor or your files, the results would be catastrophic" the Librarian said, then she touched a finger to Beth's body's forehead and she too lost consciousness.

***Memory sequence***

Percy and Beth follow past Percy on his adventures, from the time he killed Mrs. Dodds to his death, at the end Percy watched impassively as the friends he didn't know attempted to avenge his apparent death. Beth however was crying openly, she was new to emotion and now she was being shown not only how someone she considered her best friend die, but also betrayal and heartbreak on such a massive scale that she simply couldn't process it, she collapsed in Percy's arms. Then the Librarian's voice cut through the sound of Beth's sobbing,

"it is a tragedy indeed, but I think you will be glad to know both of your new capabilities, Beth, you can form a physical body at any time while the chip holding your consciousness is in Percy's armor. Percy I have given your suit a self replenishing ammunition supply as well as the ability to produce any of the standard forerunner light weapons, instead of the energy swords modeled after the sangheili, your energy blades will now be made of hard light and will be able to form mulitple shapes, your jet pack now has slipspace capabilities but you must allow your armor to form a protective shell around your body before you enter slipspace or you will be torn apart. The colored trim on your armor will respond to extreme emotion and the engines on your jet pack have been made even more powerful, as have the boosters you use for incredible movement speeds, the engines have been made more efficient and changed to use a forerunner fuel source that will replenish and as such you will never need to refuel it. I wish you both luck on the journey ahead of you" The Librarian lectured, Percy awoke in the same field he had previously fought the robot in,

"it was a promethean, that is the forerunner term for the enemy you fought" Beth said, Percy smiled under his helmet, he remembered everything from his past life, and he knew who he was,

"Beth, plot us a route home, let's test the slipspace capabilities of this upgrade" he said cheerily, Beth chuckled and plotted a course, before activating the engines and guiding the suit out of the forerunner world.

**That's a good place to stop for this chapter. I apologize for not uploading a new chapter of my other story that has a name to tedious to type. I have been severely writer's blocked, and accidentally opened this chapter, saw it was almost done, and decided that it might get the creative juices flowing. So have a good day, and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	5. Covenant on Reach?

**Hey guys, this is the connoisseur of monsters with another update, next week is finals week so updates will be sparse. I have also come down with some writers block during the earlier days of this week. Now it's Friday and because I feel like I let you guys down and that is a not very good feeling, I have pushed through and written this chapter of Shattered.**

**Percy POV**

Percy and Beth left the orbit of the forerunner planet unhindered, they glided along the path Beth had plotted until Percy's armor began to glow golden and lock up,

"Preparing for slipspace jump, the armor is locking up" Beth said,

"take us to Reach Beth, I have a score to settle" came the cold reply from Percy, Beth hesitated only a second before using the armors systems to rip a hole into the very fabric of the universe directly in front of the armor.

The pair tumbled out of a slipspace rupture and into high Reach orbit,

"get us a stable orbit Beth, I have to report to my _father_" Percy said, Beth looked behind the visor and saw the look of a broken man in his eyes, she didn't like the way this was going,

"perhaps we should report to ONI first" Beth suggested,

"no, they'll take your chip and my armor and try to devise new technology from it, we cannot return to any UNSC military base again, or else we might not live through it." Percy said, Beth knew he was right so she fired the maneuvering thrusters on Percy's armor and put them into a stable orbit.

**Thalia POV on Reach**

Thalia wandered the forests of Reach in her hunter's garb, thinking about her long lost, and long dead, cousin. He had been destroyed utterly when he discovered Annabeth cheating on him with his own father, a betrayal so great he had lost every part of his will to live. She heard a rustling and a strange language, then a shimmering figure ignited a glowing blue sword and swung at her. Thalia dove backward, but it was not enough, the glowing blade slid across her stomach, instantly cauterizing the wound it had caused, Thalia fell to the ground and screamed for Artemis. The goddess flashed into the clearing and saw the shimmering figure preparing to finish her lieutenant, her bow appeared and she fired an arrow at the creature, but it only hit a wall of shimmering energy. Her arrow did however, manage to deactivate the Elite's cloaking, though now the alien warrior was focused on the goddess. Suddenly a huge man in black armor landed between them and two glowing blue blades that seemed made of compressed light formed in his hands,

"go home Thil'cal, you will only find your own death here" he said in the strange language of the alien,

"this planet if full of infidels! How can I return to the prophets without destroying as many as possible?" the alien asked, though still in it's strange tongue, Thalia and Artemis had no idea how they were understanding the conversation but they still listened,

"the prophets lie! This planet is full of reclaimers, full of forerunners, the humans are the last remnants of the forerunner race that you will find, none who kill humans will ever complete the great journey, the halos are weapons against the Flood, they should not be used for any other purpose" the man said, the alien roared in anger and charged at him,

"fool, I am chosen by the librarian herself!" the armored man said and blocked the alien's attack easily, the alien seemed to realize just how outmatched he was and started to try and run, the armored man did not let him get far, his blades dissolved and a glowing rifle replaced them, he aimed at the alien and fired, the alien screamed and dissolved.

**Percy POV**

Percy felt a strange pulling in his gut and groaned, he manually burned retrograde and started to fall toward the planet below, he was not Percy Jackson anymore, he was Percy, he was the Librarian's champion, he was protector of humanity, he was the first human to assume the mantle of responsibility for the galaxy, he was not Percy Jackson. He heard Beth complain about the effort she had put into the orbit they'd just had and Percy laughed, then he heard the scream. He and Beth both started searching for the source and both found it almost immediately, a girl laying wounded in a clearing with a cloaked Elite standing over her, there was a golden flash and Artemis appeared, she fired an arrow but it just bounced off the Elite's shield, the alien roared and charged the goddess but Percy landed between them. He heard the Elite roar it's name and a challenge to him,

"go home Thil'cal, you will only find your own death here." Percy told him, the Elite argued with Percy and Percy told him that the prophets were wrong, the Elite didn't like that.

Percy helped the wounded girl onto her feet and quickly examined the wound,

"nothing anybody can do to get rid of that I'm afraid" he said,

"you're lucky though, not many survive an encounter with a ranger class Elite except Spartans" He told her, then he saw her short spiky hair, and black eyeliner, it was Thalia Grace. Percy stared at her for a moment longer than was comfortable before he managed to recover his breath. Then he slowly reached up and pulled off his helmet, she gasped and her eyes began to water,

"Percy it it really you?" Thalia asked, Artemis came over and looked at him as well and he nodded,

"but I thought you died" Thalia said,

"I did, the Librarian gave me new life, Dr. Halsey and ONI gave me new purpose" Percy said, Artemis and Thalia took a step back,

"you're a spartan?" Thalia asked, Percy nodded, "I am no longer a UNSC asset however, the forerunner technology in this armor would completely change the course of humanity, that cannot be allowed." Percy said,

"so you're a deserter?" Artemis asked, Percy rounded on her and slid his helmet back on,

"ignore her Percy" Beth said, Percy started walking away. Artemis didn't let him,

"you must be brought back to Olympus, you are to dangerous to let wander alone" Artemis said,

"I am not going to wander, I am going to kill my enemies, at the moment my only enemies are the covenant, don't add yourself to the list" Percy threatened, then wings extended from the jet pack and thrusters fired, pushing Percy into the air.

Percy and Beth watched Reach spin beneath them from hundreds of miles above the planet,

"are you sure about this Percy?" Beth asked,

"yes, I must tell them that I will not be assisting them, they must be aware that I will not come to save their pitiful hides once more" Percy replied, Beth sighed and used the thrusters to take them down to the planet below.

**That's a wrap, this chapter is finished, I know you guys want longer chapters, but my focus is primarily on Greek? Roman? Or Both? Because I started that one first. So make sure to review and tell me what you think of the story, it really does help. The poll for Percy's pairing in this story is going to close tomorrow at whenever I have time to work on fanfics. Also I'm considering having a story made of just one-shots that I write to get past writers block, if you like the idea review or PM me, i'll write them either way I just want to know if that's something you guys might want to read.**


End file.
